


"For a good time call..."

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: T'Challa is 20, it's his first time in New York and he is determent to have some fun.When concierge at his 5 star hotel offers to call him an escort, he agrees.





	"For a good time call..."

If Baba ever finds out what he's about to do, the throne will go to his baby sister faster than T'Challa can say 'Vibranium'.

But the risk is worth it. T'Challa always wanted to feel that reckless freedom he was denied because of his status. He didn't rebel in his teenage years. He stayed a dutiful son, an heir to the throne. Just this once he wanted to do something foolish.

Knock on the door made him jump.

'This is crazy' he told himself but it only made him more excited.

T'Challa opened the door and saw a handsome man, older than him and on the shorter side but with a nice figure and beautiful smile.

"I believe you are expecting me?"

"Yes! Come in!"

He's here! His escort. The man he'll have sex with. For money. Honestly T'Challa expected someone different. This man looked like he could be an office clerk, with his grey suit and neatly combed hair.

Not that T'Challa expected someone in spandex and fishnet stockings, but he kinda did. He totally expected the escort to wear some kind of fetish gear. The movies lied to him. Okay, it was porn. Porn lied to him.

His guest looked like the kind of man from whom you ask directions to accounting, not how much he charges for the night. But then again this hotel was super fancy and they probably have a strict dress code policy. Someone working in the entertainment industry should know that.

"Would you like some drink?" he asked feeling a bit awkward.

"No, thank you. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, sure. It's that way."

This is totally happening! T'Challa was a bit concerned that he won't get an erection but excitement and that handsome man totally gave him a boner that will last the whole night. 

When the escort returned from the bathroom he was wearing only hotel robe. Not a fetish gear but still hot.

"What's your name?" T'Challa couldn't possibly call him 'the escort' all night.

"You can call me Ken." 

"Like the doll?"

"I can be your baby doll if you want to," said Ken and whoa it definitely did something to T'Challa. 

"How much for the night?" he finally asked the question he dreaded and anticipated so much. 

"Two grand. You can do anything you want except S&M, the rest is negotiable. Watersports are extra."

He had no idea what those things were. No, he heard about sadomazo but couldn't picture what one does for it. Whips? Chains? That didn't sound appealing. And watersports were just gross, if he guessed that one right. 

"I don't think I'll want that", he said.

"What do you want? You want me on my knees, with your cock down my throat? Or you want me on the bed, spread open and ready to take it up my ass?"

Wow. If T'Challa was younger he would've came in his pants just from hearing those filthy words.

"Blow job sounds nice," he uttered and reached to undo his jeans. 

"Let me." Ken kneeled in front of him and quickly undid his belt, then pulled zipper down using his teeth.

The rest of the night was insane. He had Ken in every way he could think of until they ran out of condoms. T'Challa didn't have any and Ken only had that much that were his size.

It was already dawn when they finally finished. Thankfully Ken didn't have the 'no kissing on the lips' policy and they were just lying on the bed, exhausted, trading lazy kisses. 

T'Challa didn't want to let Ken go. He thought about buying one more night, one more week. Hell, with the money he had he could buy Ken for 50 years, but it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. T'Challa promised himself only one night of guilty pleasure and that night was over.

So he kissed the man for the last time and went to get his clothes. Ken did the same. T'Challa reached for his wallet and took out everything he had there. It might've been some 3 or 4 thousands.

Ken didn't even count them, just put the money in his jacket pocket and went to the door.

"Wait! Can I call you? Not for sex. I was thinking maybe we can go on a date?"

"I'm afraid my agency has a strict policy against it."

"Right. I'm sorry. Thank you. This night was incredible."

"Yeah. I mean you're welcome. Goodbye?"

"Goodbye. Take care of yourself! I want you to be all right."

"Thanks. I'll try."

And then he was gone. 

***

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander."

T'Challa knew that face. He saw it in his dreams for years.

"Ken?"

"Your Highness, please follow me. Sharon, process Captain Rogers and the others. I'll take care of this one."

When they were alone Everett turned to T'Challa.

"I know you must have some questions."

"You're right I do. How are you here?"

"Well I guess I owe you the explanation. I just joined the CIA and fucked up my first mission. They almost send me packing but there was this opportunity. Dirty work but with the promise of a better career in the future. I had to seduce and gather blackmail agains high profile targets. That's how I came to be in that hotel room with you."

"So you were whoring yourself after all, just for the CIA?"

"You were my first mission of that sort. And my last. Turns out I'm bad at this kind of job and forgot to switch on the surveillance system. So they had nothing to blackmail you with."

"You did it on purpose", it wasn't a question. T'Challa knew that Everett did it to protect him. And that explained why CIA never gave him any trouble.

"You were too young and didn't deserve that one night to be held against you."

"Let me guess, they were unhappy with you."

"Oh, they were. I spend the next six month undercover in Bangladeshi prison. But my intel helped bring down South Asian drug cartel. Didn't have to whore myself to get that career boost after all."

"Still, that's must've been rough."

"I had some good memories to keep me company."

Was Everett flirting with him? 

"You know, with the money you gave me I brought this ring," Everett touched his left hand. "I wanted something to remember you by."

He was definitely flirting!

"I still remember that night, in details. Best night of my life. I'm glad you're doing fine. I worried about you. Tried to find you but had no success. Now I know why. What's with the name by the way? Who came up with 'Ken'?"

"My middle name is Kenneth, so I guess my parents? But I agree, 'Ken' was a stupid idea. Should've chosen something like 'Precious' or 'Destiny'."

"I'm pretty sure they're stripper names."

They both laughed.

"But I like 'Destiny'. Maybe it is destiny after all," said T'Challa.

"So if I give you my number, you'll call? For some good time?"

"I will, baby doll."

"Ohh..." Everett suddenly felt really hot in his suit. 

Damn those glass doors! Then again he waited many years to see his handsome prince again. He can wait another day or two until all this is over and he can visit T'Challa in his hotel room.

This time no money in the world will make him leave. Not if T’Challa wants him to stay.


End file.
